Chained To You
by nikki.ntm
Summary: It is said that these silvery handcuffs won't go off until the two persons chained to eachother fall inlove. But Ash doesn't believe in supernatural things like that, he will find the key, get one of the girls probably and never watch anything for Brock,
1. Default Chapter

*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Wuah, I have to get the 11th chapter for "What Magic Can Do To You" finished soon. : S  
  
I will get done with it, I swear.  
  
I'm doing this to break my writer's block and it's actually the first time I write a story like this.  
  
It's not a one-shot, it's a multi-chaptered story and please tell me if you mind it being put out like this.  
  
Anyway, I have the next week off from school, so I'll probably try to finish the 11th chapter of my challenge-ficcie.  
  
^_^  
  
Here's the story!  
  
*************  
  
Hey, everyone!  
  
I guess you remember me, right?  
  
You will not believe what I have to tell you guys. Fun for some, saddening for others and somewhere in the middle for me.  
  
I feel like sharing my story with every one of you and that's what I'll do now. As you know, I'm a hardworking guy, I love my job although the off-seasons are the most boring times a human can experience.  
  
So for exactly, three weeks, two days, four hours, fifteen minutes and ten, eleven, twelve...bah, who cares what the seconds are?  
  
Anyway, by that time I thought that after five years hardworking I had earned some kind of vacation.  
  
I wasn't asking for a room in a five star hotel by Acapulco during high- season with my own tennis-court and view over the ocean and my private beach (not that I have all that). All I was asking for was two weeks off, the latest version of Counter Strike and a refrigerator filled with Coke.  
  
That would be my ideal vacation, and maybe a stock of films in the living room too. So there I sat that day, thinking this innocent thoughts while playing Tetris on my five year old computer in my office.  
  
Why such an old computer you might ask me? Well, the president of the Indigo Plateau Office building said that since I only sit in my office on off-seasons, there was no need to buy me a new computer every other season.  
  
We're talking a computer that hangs itself whenever I get to the 15th level and things begin to get a bit fast.  
  
I decided to ask for two weeks off, ignoring the piles of paper that had been accumulating on my desk.  
  
At times I wondered what I was. A Pokémon Master or just an average, overworking, office guy?  
  
I went to the top floor where the finest offices were and where the "important" dudes that "made things work" around here, had their HQ.  
  
Before even getting into the hallway that led towards the president's, secretary's office, I had to go through at least ten security controls.  
  
And let's make a note here, I'm not just the regional Pokémon Master, I'm a global one that works his ass off to maintain his every won title.  
  
When I finally reached to the waiting room, the secretary told me to sit and wait, there was a possibility for me to actually get a chance to talk to the president.  
  
By then, I didn't know that it meant that I was going to sit there for an hour without any reply and that I should've just left as she said that.  
  
But, what can I say? I was young and stupid. Or younger and still stupid.  
  
I'll never forget that day.  
  
Except that I knew that I wouldn't get a vacation, there was still stuff in stock. I went back to by office and crashed by the computer, returning to my Tetris, only to be disturbed by the phone ringing.  
  
Here is where everything really began.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ash: This is the Pokémon Master Ash Ketchum speaking, how can I help you?  
  
???: Well, to begin somewhere, stop acting like you were so important.  
  
Ash: I am important.  
  
???: Heh, yeah, I guess that I guy can dream.  
  
Ash: So, Brock, what bug bit you?  
  
Brock: Huh?  
  
Ash: What bug bit you? Why are you calling? You never call, unless – you never call.  
  
Brock: I have the news of the year for ya.  
  
Ash: It's Mars, how can you have the news of the year when it's still nine months left to the next year?  
  
Brock: I swear you'll drop dead when you hear this.  
  
Ash: You say I'll drop dead for everything you say.  
  
Brock: You wanna hear or not?  
  
Ash: Yeah sure, shoot, I'm listening.  
  
Brock: Turn that damned Tetris off.  
  
Ash: How'd you know?  
  
Brock: I can hear the annoying music.  
  
Ash: I don't have the audio on.  
  
Brock: I guess I heard the annoying song from your head or something – do you wanna hear this wonderful news or what?  
  
Ash: I said yes. Go ahead and talk, the Tetris is shut down.  
  
Brock: Allrighty, hold on now. Your girlfriend and future wife will be in town in, say...oy, in half an hour.  
  
Ash: Where are you?  
  
Brock: I'm at Tracey's place, why?  
  
Ash: You want me to pick you up or will you take a cab back home?  
  
Brock: I'm not drunk.  
  
Ash: Sure you aren't. It's either that or you've dialled the wrong number. And don't call me for crap like that. I have paperwork so far up my ass, people are using me as a printer.  
  
Brock: Why do you have to use such brutal expressions?  
  
Ash: Because my job here is brutal.  
  
Brock: Ash, don't be such an ass and copy here. Your girlfriend is in town...or will be....soon.  
  
Ash: I don't have a girlfriend.  
  
Brock: Ok, not officially but you have one.  
  
Ash: I do not.  
  
Brock: You do too. Misty will be here soon, what's the matter with you?  
  
Ash: Misty is not my girlfriend! And she is? Wow, I gotta go and see her.  
  
Brock: That's the reaction? You better spice it up a bit before the reunion. Five whole years and he react as if I'd told him I saw his mom at the supermarket.  
  
Ash: Shut up.  
  
Brock: You should kiss her or something like that. I bet that would make her happy.  
  
Ash: Shut up, she's not my girlfriend.  
  
Brock: You know what, Ash? I think that you're intimidated by steady relationships.  
  
Ash: That coming from a man whose longest relationship lasted a day.  
  
Brock: That, my friend, was the most give-and-take relationship I have ever experienced with just one woman in that long time.  
  
Ash: That's just playing nasty.  
  
Brock: Knock it off. Besides, we were talking about you, not me. You gonna kiss her, right? I swear you will.  
  
Ash: I swear that if you say that Misty's my girlfriend again, I'll stop paying for the Playboy channel at my place.  
  
Brock: Wuah! No, I'm sorry. Forgive me?  
  
Ash: Yeah, yeah. Um, is she coming by bus or train?  
  
Brock: Train. Viridian City Train Station.  
  
Ash: Do you think I should go?  
  
Brock: Why do you think I called? Imagine, I'm sitting here, with a wide screen right in front of me, with the best channel ever made and I call you.  
  
Ash: I dunno if I will, though.  
  
Brock: If you decide you will, remember to not stick your tongue to far down her throat.  
  
Ash: Gaah! She's not my girlfriend and I am not gonna kiss her!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
By then, my blood was boiling in my veins. I hung up at a chuckling Brock.  
  
Is it possible that something like that could last for so long?  
  
For several years have I heard the story of me and Misty being a couple.  
  
I don't know if I speak Russian with an Italian accent when I say this but she is not my girlfriend!  
  
With that out of the world, I was left with the decision; should I go and meet her or not. I took a look at the clock attached to the wall in front of me and saw that in two more hours I had to go and pick Pikachu up from the Pokémon daycare centre.  
  
I had to go.  
  
I don't know why and don't you dare to think that it was because "it is my destiny to go and meet my soul mate at the train station."  
  
I want to meet a good friend of mine that I haven't seen for many years.  
  
I had made my decision, I was going to meet her at the train station so I got up from my chair and left my paper-filled office and headed to the parking lot, six floors beneath me.  
  
But before that, I had to get someone's car keys.  
  
Brock's teasing was still echoing in my head. God, he had changed the past years.  
  
Everything began when he actually got dates . . . with girls. And not only that . . . he managed to get them into bed.  
  
Idiot.  
  
Calling Misty my girlfriend and everything.  
  
Before going down to the parking lot, I stopped by the third floor. That's where all the labs and the "Evolution of Pokéballs"-department were.  
  
You know Tracey?  
  
Well, he got pretty much in the spotlight as professor Oak's assistant and he got a part time job at the League as a product developer and as the head manager for the Pokémon Medicine department.  
  
When I had come to the reception of the third floor, I learned that Tracey had an own office...in the pretty side of the office quarters!  
  
In a somewhat pissed off manner, I went through the halls necessary to get to Tracey's office, only to see that he had a wooden door into his office with a gold plate on it, saying "Mr. Tracey Sketchit, Head Manager for PMD and Product Developer for PLKR".  
  
I reminded myself that I was here to borrow his car, not to compare offices.  
  
I entered and didn't bother to get surprised by the fact that Tracey had a secretary as well. She looked up at me and smiled widely.  
  
"Good day, sir. Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
That's what she said. She called me 'sir'.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ash: I'm here to see Tracey.  
  
Secretary: Oh, do you have an appointment, sir?  
  
Ash: No. But it's urgent, though.  
  
Secretary: I'm sorry, sir. You must have an appointment to see mr. Sketchit.  
  
Ash: I'm the Pokémon Master and I need to see Tracey!  
  
Secretary: Can you give me your personal information?  
  
Ash (frustrated): C'mon, let me in!  
  
Secretary: I'm afraid I'll have to call security if you don't calm down, sir.  
  
Ash (really frustrated): I'm his boyfriend and this is a very urgent matter so if you excuse me.  
  
*leaves a very shocked secretary and enters Tracey's office*  
  
Ash: Hey, Tracey? – wuah, I see you're working your ass off here.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
You wanna know what he was doing?  
  
I'll tell you what he was doing.  
  
He was looking into a mirror . . . and fixing his black tie that was supposed to go with his apparently new Armani.  
  
You heard me, his new Armani.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Tracey: Hey, Ash. Clare let you in?  
  
Ash: Nope. I went in myself. So, I see that you have work over your head but I need to ask you for a favour.  
  
Tracey: Yeah, sure.  
  
Ash: I need to borrow your car. Two hours tops. No scratches and no lost keys.  
  
Tracey: You're going somewhere now?  
  
Ash: Yep. I'm gonna go and pick Misty up at the train station. And you? You don't seem to be fit for the lab.  
  
Tracey: I'm going out on a date with Clare.  
  
Ash: The girl outside?  
  
Tracey: Yeah, why?  
  
Ash: I said I was your boyfriend to get in here. You might want to explain a thing or two to her.  
  
Tracey: What?!  
  
Ash: This is an emergency, plus I have piles of paperwork to take care of when I get back. Gimme the car keys.  
  
Tracey: Now she's gonna think I'm gay!  
  
Ash: Yeah, the system is entirely screwed up. Gimme the car keys.  
  
Tracey: Ash!  
  
Ash: Yes, Tracey, I'm right here, there's no need to yell. Could you pretty please, give me the car keys?  
  
Tracey: God, you're unbelievable. Here. Keep your promise.  
  
Ash: Thanks and I will. Hope things go well with you and your girlfriend.  
  
*walks out of the office and passes by a tear eyed secretary*  
  
Ash: No need to worry, Clare. Tracey's straight and I'm just full of crap. Have a nice date. Buh-bye.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Yes, I'm an asshole who deserves to be eliminated from the surface of the earth at times. But I was mad and it just slipped out of my mouth.  
  
With this mission accomplished, I had the next ahead of me.  
  
Fact was that I was in such a hurry that I didn't have time to think of what was actually going to happen.  
  
I guess that in my mind I was still thinking that Misty was the same like last time I saw her. And that she was probably going to hit me for not keeping contact these past four years.  
  
We did mail each other and such the first two years but after that she disappeared so she should be the one to apologize, not me.  
  
I guess I was kind of excited over this reunion, but still somewhat scared. I dunno why, though.  
  
It took like a quarter to get to the train station so I came in time to see the train drive into the station.  
  
It's somewhere here where the next level of my nightmare begins. Right when I accidentally bump into what later appears to be Misty.  
  
**************  
  
Iih, you'll never guess why.  
  
Why that will become a nightmare, I mean =).  
  
Second chapter will be up soon and I'm working on the third chapter (plus, the 11th chapter of Ash-turning-into-Psyduck-ficcie, ^^)  
  
Oh, it's first April today . . . people have been pulling my leg all day ^^;;  
  
Hihi  
  
Ciao!!  
  
/////  
  
Nikki 


	2. What happens when you do Brock a favour?

Oki, I have kind of re-done this chapter since my computer has been fixed and I felt like, I gotta fix this handcuffs thing.  
  
Anyway, since I've deleted the first "version" of the second chapter, the reviews were deleted as well. If you wanna re-review the chapter go right ahead ^^ or if you rather not that's just fine too.  
  
Well, here it is.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* El weheyo, everyone! ^_^  
  
Right now, I'm in el tricko situation.  
  
I couldn't find anything to eat (I've been looking through out the entire kitchen several times) and finally I decided to eat an apple.  
  
My guinea pig heard me and began to squeal so now we're sharing this delicious apple.  
  
Anyway, le chaptero two is here and I'm just gonna go back to the kitchen and see if I can find anything breakfast-y =P.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 2 – What happens when you do Brock a favour?  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ok, I left you right when I had got to the part where I'm at the train station. I see all these people get off the train and walk off in their own direction as I'm trying to get Misty in view.  
  
I walk on my toes and try to see through the crowd and then there's this person who bumps into me and almost falls over.  
  
It's a she apparently.  
  
She seems rather, um, how should I put it?  
  
You know those people who fight for everyone's rights, are usually vegetarians and believe in pretty much every spiritual related thing?  
  
Well, that's how the girl I bumped into looked like.  
  
She was wearing a poncho, with different charms hanging around her neck and a little wooden bag where books were sticking out.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Girl: I'm sorry, mister. I didn't see you.  
  
Ash: There's nothing to apologize for, miss. I wasn't paying that much attention either.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
In that very moment, I died.  
  
She looked up at me and that meant that I got to see her face.  
  
This girl was no one less than Misty.  
  
She had probably gone from the gymleader of Cerulean City to head manager for Green Peace.  
  
I guess she must've recognized me too since her eyes got wide and a smile spread over her face while looking into my more shocked and "what-the..."- expression.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Misty: Ash! What are you doing here? Are you going somewhere?  
  
Ash: Eh, um, well, I heard you were coming so I decided to check on you.  
  
Misty: Aw, thanks! I have actually no idea what I'm doing here. My inner kami told me to come here.  
  
Ash: Your what?  
  
Misty: My inner kami, Ash.  
  
Ash: Ermh, so, um, shall we go to the car?  
  
Misty: Car? Um, gomen nasai, Ash, but I won't get into a car as long as I live and breathe.  
  
Ash: What? Gomen – what's that suppose to mean?  
  
Misty (laughs): Ah, sumimasen, I forgot. I said I'm sorry.  
  
Ash: Why?  
  
Misty: I won't get into the car. I rather walk.  
  
Ash: Your hotel is here nearby?  
  
Misty: Iie. I don't sleep in hotels either.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
You think it's getting weird?  
  
In that case you have seen nothing yet. In less than ten minutes, I learned that Misty did, practically do nothing anymore.  
  
She completely refused to get into the car, I had to go and get Pikachu at the daycare center and it would get worse.  
  
Believe me.  
  
So, considering that I didn't have time to argue. I asked her if she wanted to accompany me to the day-care, which, thank God, only was a couple of minutes from the train station. Misty accepted and so she followed me to the day-care.  
  
I left Tracey's Mercedes at the train station.  
  
Do you understand the degree of how dead I'll be if I don't get back with the car before seven?  
  
Another weird thing was that I gave up the fight so easy.  
  
Misty didn't want to get into the car, ok, so let's walk then. It was like she was ordering me around but yet not.  
  
Am I making any sense? I mean, I know what's about to happen so just the thought of re-experience this, puts my brain in "high risk for stroke"- file.  
  
If we forward all the tiny details here, let's see, we went and picked Pikachu up from the day-care, we walked back home to my place (I asked her to stay at my place, don't ask and if you drag up Misty-is-Ash's-girlfriend- thing up again, I'll personally kick your ass), I had to call Brock and beg him to go and get Tracey's car and leave it back to him. Two hours later, we were finally home.  
  
Mission four accomplished; let's get to next level of Inferno.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Misty: So this is where you live now?  
  
Ash: Yep. Um, Misty, did you leave your bags back in the train?  
  
Misty (pointing at her bag hanging down her shoulder): Iie, this is all I've got with me.  
  
Pikachu : (Pikapi, why is Pikachupi acting so strange?)  
  
Ash: I dunno, Pikachu. Maybe someone hit her with something on her head?  
  
Misty: No one has hit me. I have found a very good way to live without caring about unimportant things. It's a lifestyle where you can just be.  
  
Ash: I think she must've fall from some building.  
  
Misty (sighs): Ash, look around. Do you really need all these things? Does it make you happy?  
  
Ash: Yes, they do. (pointing at the television and the computer) Especially these two machines right here.  
  
Misty: So you are a materialist?  
  
Ash (confused): What's that got to do with my belongings?  
  
Misty: Ugh, never mind.  
  
Ash (dropping down to the couch): Can you believe it's been five years since we saw each other? So, tell me. What have you been up to lately? What's up with this spiritual thing?  
  
Misty (sitting down next to him): Well, I trained with Lorelei for two and a half year and through that I discovered so many deep facts. I learned to just be and take things as they came. I became a better person.  
  
Ash (nodding slowly): And your sisters didn't fall into coma when seeing your new outfit?  
  
Misty: I hope that you are not stating here that I don't look good in this.  
  
Ash: Would it matter?  
  
Misty: Ok, sure, I'm into spiritual stuff now but that doesn't mean that I look like crap.  
  
Ash: I never said that you looked like crap, just a bit un-you, if you get my point.  
  
Misty: No, I'm not getting your point. Why don't you just say that you think I look ugly? Just spit it out.  
  
Ash: I didn't mean that.  
  
Misty: Then tell me what you meant.  
  
Ash: All I asked was if you sisters fell into a coma.  
  
Misty: Meaning that I look like crap.  
  
Ash: No! I didn't mean that.  
  
Misty: You must have since you can't say what you meant other wards.  
  
Ash: It was just a simple question.  
  
Misty: It was an insult in disguise.  
  
Ash: You know what? Believe what you want, I just asked an innocent question and I get into trouble. It's just not my day today.  
  
Misty: I dunno what reaction you can expect when you insult somebody just because they don't walk around in the latest fashion stated by Valentino.  
  
Ash: It wasn't an insult!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Do you understand my frustration?  
  
Do I even have to say that it will get worse?  
  
It will get worse!  
  
The doorbell rang. I guess most of you will go like, "Ok, so the doorbell rang. What's so bad about that?"  
  
The doorbell never rings unless I've ordered a pizza or if it's season for Pokémon Battling.  
  
I guess that by that time, I was expecting my auditor to come by and tell me that I had more taxes to pay.  
  
But God had other plans for me. I think that he was planning on sending me straight down to hell.  
  
Or burn me alive, I dunno.  
  
It was Brock who had made his way down to my apartment.  
  
Only my man, God, knows why things go the way they go and I, as a simple human should not question the superior powers.  
  
But I do.  
  
Why, God?!  
  
What did I do?  
  
Have I let you down?!  
  
After this evening, I and God didn't get along at all. I had blood in my eye when I thought of God.  
  
Fact is that, from that evening on, I would pray to Jesus and to his mother.  
  
I could do nothing but to let Brock in and pray to Jesus that he would give me a hand and some serious sympathy and help out a bit.  
  
I followed Brock into the living room and I just waited for the bomb to drop.  
  
I knew with my entire being that he would so comment Misty's new everything.  
  
Her principals, dressing, opinions, you name it.  
  
What can I say but, things happen for a reason. Let's pray (some more) to Jesus that I'll get a good reason for this.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Brock (entering the living room and seeing Misty sit on the couch): Oh my dear good maker, love for God, his son and the holy spirit-  
  
Ash (hissing): Shut up.  
  
Misty (happily): Hi, Brock!  
  
Brock (to Ash): Is this your wi-  
  
Ash: Shut. Up. Brock.  
  
Misty: Ash, what is it with you? Why do you have to be so impolite all the time?  
  
Brock: Yeah, Ash. Stop being so impolite.  
  
Ash (to Brock): I'll bite your head off if you open your mouth.  
  
Misty (to Brock): What has happened to him?  
  
Brock: If I knew. I think it's the job and the pressure that comes with it.  
  
Misty: Ash has a job?  
  
Brock: You haven't heard? Mr. Big Shot here is one of the world's leading Pokémon Masters.  
  
Misty: Really?! Wow! Ash why didn't you tell me?  
  
Ash: Oh, should I have told you somewhere in the middle of trying to regain my breath or during your halfsix o'clock meditation while walking down the motorway?!  
  
Brock: You know, he's stuck behind a desk now, fixing papers and stuff.  
  
Misty: I thought he only battled.  
  
Brock: Not on off-seasons.  
  
Misty: Isn't it kind of boring to just sit with a bunch of papers?  
  
Ash (sarcastically): No, it's real fun. That's why I'm so happy and it's also the reason to why I'm sucking up to everyone so bloody much! – Brock! Why are you here? Don't you usually have 'things to do' at this time of day?  
  
Brock (playing hurt): Night, my friend. And yes I have, but to check on my friends I put it on hold. But I see that my sacrifice isn't appreciated here.  
  
Ash (tiredly): Stop mucking me, dammit.  
  
Brock: Anyway, another reason to why I came here is because I need an opinion. (pulls out silvery handcuffs).  
  
Ash (sighs in frustration): Please, let that not be what I think it is.  
  
Brock: Don't be so sensitive.  
  
Misty: Do you work as a cop?  
  
Brock (laughs softly): No, not really.  
  
Ash (disgusted): Shut up.  
  
Brock: Ey', it ain't my fault that you haven't put yourself back onto the market yet.  
  
Ash: And here we go again.  
  
Brock: Don't worry. I'm not gonna drag up the fact that you are too intimidated by real relationships and that you should go to counselling. I just have to tell you guys what treasure this is. It is said to have come to the most unknown parts of Kanto through some missioners from Johto. They met up with a witch and there was this dude who fell inlove with the princess of the tribe. He wanted to marry her really bad and he made these handcuffs of the finest material he could find. Later, he asked the witch to put a spell on these, which she did. The dude wanted to stay with her forever and in order to do so; he had to make her fall inlove with him. When she did, the handcuffs fell off and they lived happily ever after.  
  
Misty: That's a really beautiful story.  
  
Ash: I swear he got that from one of his movies.  
  
Misty (ignoring Ash): But didn't that cost you a fortune?  
  
Brock: Naa, I can afford it.  
  
Ash: I can't believe this. I work 24-7 and I'm lucky if I can pay my rent!  
  
Brock: That's because you don't save money. If you put some of the money you make during the high-seasons, then you would have no money-problem. You'd have el dinero everywhere, pal.  
  
Ash (to Misty): Tell your friend here to get off my back, please.  
  
Brock: That is the real story, believe it if you want. My question to you is, could you watch it for me? Please?  
  
Ash: Yeah, sure. Put it on the table, I'll take care of it.  
  
Brock: Be careful! (Teasingly) And don't play with it.  
  
Ash: Shut up.  
  
Misty: Your mom would've died in heart attacks long time ago if she heard how you use your language.  
  
Ash: Why do you think I live in Viridian?  
  
Brock: Well, I gotta split. I have very important things to do, if ya know what I mean.  
  
Ash&Misty: Bye!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Heh, handcuffs with a spell over it?  
  
What's this world coming to?  
  
I can bet that he bought them on sale at the xxx-store around the block for less than ten minutes ago.  
  
I had to go to work early the next day to get the piles of papers fixed before the vice president came down to my office.  
  
Misty wanted to hear how I finally had come so close to my goal and if it had been hard, what kind of people I had met, what places I had seen and what Brock meant with "that it wasn't his fault that I hadn't put myself back onto the market".  
  
It's a long story.  
  
Really.  
  
I don't think that none of you have time to read through that kind of crap, so I'll do you a favour and skip that chapter of my life.  
  
When I had finished my entire story, we decided to see if there was anything good going on in the TV-world.  
  
We ended up watching "Gone With The Wind" and it didn't take long before I dozed off. I don't know if Misty fell asleep right after me or if she finished watching the movie, but I do know that when we woke up, we'd be in such a deep shit.  
  
To give you a clue, I left the handcuffs on the table right in front of the couch and Pikachu don't usually go asleep 'til the clock is around three in the morning.  
  
And things can get boring when you have nothing to do.  
  
This was so not my day.  
  
No day in the coming month would be my day at all. I guess I must've done some really horrible things in my past life.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Pikachu (shaking Ash): (Pikapi, you must go up now.)  
  
Ash (yawning): Let me be, Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu: (I want to go to the day-care centre, Pikapi. Chuchu is waiting for me.)  
  
Ash: Is that a new boyfriend of yours?  
  
Pikachu (blushing): (Pikapi! I don't have a boyfriend.)  
  
Ash (grinning): Sure, you don't. How much is the time?  
  
Pikachu: (I dunno, Pikapi. But I've been asleep for a very long time.)  
  
Ash (shaking Misty): Hey, Mist', wake up.  
  
Misty (yawning): What time is it?  
  
Ash (on his way up from the couch): I don – what the...(falls back down onto the couch)  
  
Misty: I think you have got stuck with your watch or something on my sleeve.  
  
Ash (pulling up his arm): Maybe.  
  
Misty (looking down onto the silvery metal around her wrist): What's this?  
  
Ash: It's the handcuffs.  
  
Misty: What?  
  
Ash (awkwardly): You didn't, ermh, play with them, right?  
  
Misty: I fell asleep before you did.  
  
Ash (tiredly): Pikachu...  
  
Pikachu (innocently): (Yes, Pikapi?)  
  
Ash (sighing): Never mind, it's too early to bother.  
  
Misty: Brock have the keys, right?  
  
Ash: I hope so. We'll have to go to the Indigo Office Building like this and hope that Brock brought the keys.  
  
Pikachu (giggling while running toward the front door): (Hurry up, Pikapi!)  
  
Misty: You're not going by car, are you?  
  
Ash: Naa, I don't have a car. We'll go by bus.  
  
Misty: Ash, I don't go by bus either.  
  
Ash: We can't walk all the way to the day-care centre and then walk all the way back to the Indigo office building!  
  
Misty: Don't you have a bicycle?  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
There are times when I hate honesty.  
  
Especially my honesty, since it's there I can't ignore it and so I have to tell the truth.  
  
We went by bike all the way to the day-care centre and back.  
  
It was kinda hard to steer having a hand pulled back so we were close to drive into something somewhat hard every other turn.  
  
One thing that happened that morning and that I was quite thankful for, was that Misty seemed somewhat more 'normal' and don't get me wrong.  
  
I mean normal as in 'not drawing to much attention to oneself'-normal, not as in "lost-in-the-crowd"-normal.  
  
When we finally reached the office building (me all worn-out from the up hills on the way there), we had to, in order to find Brock, go all the way up to the tenth floor where the main reception was and where they had all the information of the people who had checked in.  
  
And they say that we're going forward in the technology.  
  
Misty didn't seem specially effected by the fact that we were stuck to eachother because of silvery handcuffs.  
  
At all.  
  
She seemed rather tired, as if this had happened before.  
  
Spooky thought.  
  
That couldn't be right?  
  
I mean, c'mon, we're talking Misty here.  
  
Wonder if she has a boyfriend?  
  
Or what if she's married?!  
  
I found myself trying to look at her wedding-finger in order to find anything similar to a wedding-ring or in her case, maybe a tattoo picturing her husbands name across her hand.  
  
Disturbing.  
  
But what can I do? I'm controlled by compulsory actions.  
  
My therapist told me.  
  
I go there when I know no one knows.  
  
You heard Brock, right?  
  
He told me that I should get some counselling and I, um, kinda agreed. To myself that is, there is no way on this planet that I would ever admit to him that he was right.  
  
Not now anyway.  
  
That would be like throwing flowers at Gary when he was The Smartass #1.  
  
Jesus, where has people's lives gone?!?!  
  
We had like, what? Twenty pair of eyes on us as we went out of the elevator (which of course had to be empty when we walked out!) and they weren't exactly looking in admiration for my hard work to come to where I am today.  
  
They were staring right at the handcuffs, which were barely visible and when they got kind of this mental scenario in their heads, they looked at me with a "shame-on-you"-look as they shook their heads.  
  
After walking through two departments, an aisle based on the glare from half the staff of the Indigo Plateau, the reception was finally visible.  
  
But it didn't end there.  
  
Just a couple of steps from the goal came the toughest and most evil monster on the entire level.  
  
I guess I have to tell you what Brock meant with me not having put myself 'back' onto the market now.  
  
Two weeks ago, my only "real" relationship ended and it just so happens that the girl I was dating worked on that very floor.  
  
In the department of "Events of the Pokémon Contests".  
  
She's also a competitor in those contests and – ok, so it was May!  
  
There, I said it.  
  
And the reason to why it didn't work out; I wanted to keep the relationship as a secret.  
  
No one knew 'officially'.  
  
The press speculated, Brock kept interrogating me and Tracey kept asking me if there was anything I'd like to share, but I denied.  
  
So, after two month's dating, May began to get a little bit impatient.  
  
She wanted to tell everyone about our relationship, she wanted to introduce me (again) to her parents, she wanted a press-conference where we indirectly told the whole world what was going on, putting it short and sweet; she wanted to have a "free and honest" relationship.  
  
I think May used Brock as a relationship-counsellor.  
  
Ever since we broke up, Brock has made me watch Dr. Phil whenever he can sacrifice an hour's non-watching-the-Playboy-channel and telling me that I am intimidated by 'real' relationships.  
  
So, how do you think she will react when I come into 'her' floor, with Misty chained to me with handcuffs, out of an empty elevator, half dead after that bicycle ride, right in front of the entire league-staff?  
  
Personally, I think I'm pretty much dead.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**********  
  
*giggles* iih, my little baby burped! (My guinea pig, that is)  
  
Me and my baby Misty (yep, that's my baby's name) hope you liked this chapter.  
  
On s'arrete! ^^  
  
////  
  
Nikki  
  
P:S El reviewo el pleaso ^^ D:S  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Finally! It's fixed! And I feel so free! Well, as I said way up there, re- review if you want ^^.  
  
The third chapter is under le construction and will be "out" tomorrow maybe...ciao! 


	3. The Killer Game

I'm very happy today and a bit hungry, my computer has been fixed and (!) I think that muse is on her way back to me!  
  
Me hasn't much to say right now, so I'll just let you read.  
  
^^  
  
********  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter 3 – The Killer Game  
  
*  
  
*  
  
May (angrily): Ash Ketchum!  
  
Misty (looking around): Did I just say something?  
  
Ash (whispering to Misty): Make sure that the damned handcuffs doesn't show – Eh, hi!  
  
May (walking up to them): Is it true what this entire department know about you, Ash Ketchum?!  
  
Ash (nervously): Um, what do they know?  
  
May: Don't play stupid, mister. So, what? A normal relationship isn't enough for you? But stuff that can happen in an empty elevator is totally ok to go around and show off with?!  
  
Ash (trying to explain, pulling out both his hands): May, it's not like that. We're here be-  
  
May: With handcuffs?! What kind of twisted mind do you have?!  
  
Ash: W-what? – Oh! You mean this. They're not mine; I'm just watching these for Brock.  
  
Misty: Nice move, Romeo.  
  
May: From Brock? That makes everything so much better.  
  
Ash: It – it's not what it looks like.  
  
May: You should be ashamed of yourself, Ash! I thought you were different but you're just like every other guy on this planet!  
  
*May walks off, angrily*  
  
Misty: I think things would've gone better if you hadn't opened your mouth.  
  
Ash: I think that you should just keep your opinions for yourself until I ask for them. We need to find Brock so I can fix this up.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I was so tired that day.  
  
Everything I did went wrong, even the things I didn't do went wrong.  
  
Wherever we went, people stared themselves apart.  
  
Brock had been eaten by earth and I knew that the president would find out very soon. As fast as he came to work, say, around lunch?  
  
Misty was still calm and wasn't bothered by all the glaring and whispering.  
  
The whispering was seriously driving me crazy. There would be laying brain substance all around Viridian if people didn't shut up.  
  
I wanted to go home and forget all about this. I hoped that these darned handcuffs would fall off or that Brock would come by to get them.  
  
Misty and I sat in my office, mainly because no one else but us could be there so there was no need for Misty to go right into me to hide the handcuffs that were visible anyway.  
  
As I predicted, the president found out.  
  
He wanted to talk to me.  
  
An emergency, he said, right through the speakers.  
  
It was like that one time in school when I, with no intention to hurt someone, tripped and spilled glue all over a girl's hair.  
  
I had to go and talk with the principal and he called out to me through the speakers so the entire school knew what I had done.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ash (nervously): What should I say in my defence?  
  
Misty (easily): The truth. What else?  
  
Ash: Eh, yeah. He asks me why the hell I'm walking around the office building chained to one of the former gymleaders and I say, it's Brock's fault. Then he'll call me a baby for not assuming any responsibility and blaming someone who has mysteriously disappeared. Then I'll say, hey, it's the truth. Then he'll go, "mr. Ketchum, are you taking any medicine for the time being" and then I reply that I'm not. Then he'll say that I should get an appointment with Agatha 'cause she's into herbal medicine and stuff and that she is 'the only one' who can help me from moving on from my instable, psychological condition right now!  
  
Misty (smiling): How many times have you been called for emergency-calls?  
  
Ash: This week, you mean?  
  
Misty (laughing): Why so often?  
  
Ash: Because I like to play Tetris and because I find the paperwork boring.  
  
Misty: But isn't office-work for the educated? I mean, you're the Pokémon Master and your task is to battle and raise your Pokémon well, right?  
  
Ash: Yes, but I need this work since I spend all the money I make on the high-seasons.  
  
Secretary: Mr. Ketchum and miss, mr. Goodheard can see you now.  
  
* Ash and Misty walks into the big office and they see a middle-aged man sit behind a luxurious, wooden desk*  
  
Mr. Goodheard: So, mr. Ketchum. We meet again. This time because of inappropriate behaving at the working-place. Is that correct?  
  
Ash: Um, well, not really.  
  
Mr. Goodheard: Ah, so I guess that the entire staff of this building has been misleading me?  
  
Ash: No, sir. I can explain everything.  
  
Mr. Goodheard: Then please do explain everything, mr. Ketchum.  
  
Ash: Um, I... it began yesterday...and...  
  
Mr. Goodheard (awkwardly): Mr. Ketchum, I don't need any details on how exactly everything began.  
  
Ash: What? No! Wait, it's nothing like that. Misty is here because her kami told her...  
  
Mr. Goodheard: I do beg your pardon! Mr. Ketchum, it's absolutely unacceptable for a global Pokémon Master like you to be involved with any kind of prostitutes.  
  
Misty: Excuse me! I am not a prostitute. Kami means spirit, not pimp. Just because we're stuck to eachother with these handcuffs, doesn't mean that we are involved into a sexual relationship.  
  
A friend asked us to watch these for him. My guess is that this is a joke from this friend's part or that one of Ash's Pokémon put these on us while we were asleep.  
  
Ash: That was exactly my point.  
  
Mr. Goodheard: Aren't you one of the Cerulean gymleaders?  
  
Misty: Yes.  
  
Mr. Goodheard: I apologize for my conclusion, miss. Waterflower.I must say that this is a very tricky situation. My suggestion would be that you go home for the day, mr. Ketchum and try to find the key to whatever keeps you stuck to eachother. Keep me informed. I don't want any scandals here and I can assure you that in a matter of time, this building will be surrounded by reporters. That would be everything and youths, behave.  
  
Ash (scratching the back of his head): We will. Good bye, mr. Goodheard.  
  
Mr. Goodheard: Good bye.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Phew, that was a good turn.  
  
I didn't get fired, I didn't get yelled at and I made it to the front door alive.  
  
Sure, people were still staring but I was too happy to be bothered by that.  
  
Before heading back home, Misty and I 'passed by' the day-care centre to pick Pikachu up.  
  
Maybe this wasn't that bad after all; the president gave me a day off.  
  
I'd enjoy this one day and kill Brock tomorrow for getting me into crap like this.  
  
Yep, that sounded like a good plan.  
  
But then again, I guess that the sun can't shine an eternity, it has to rain sooner or later. My problem is that it wouldn't only rain on me.  
  
We're talking hurricanes, thunder and lightning to not mention inundation and earthquakes. By the time we came home, I was on the edge of death.  
  
I can assure you that cycling roads are necessary along the Viridian motorway, with fences.  
  
People there drove like they stood on the gas-pedal and as if they had forgot that the brakes to their left were actually there to be used.  
  
My face print was probably on 50% of the cars in Kanto.  
  
Anyway, we came home and I crashed down by the computer only to be glared at by Misty.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ash (tiredly): No. Don't look at me. I'm sick of people looking at me today.  
  
Misty: Ash, what are you doing?  
  
Ash: Don't say that you don't sit by the computer either. I need at least three hours of Counter Strike so sit down (he reached out for a chair standing nearby and put it beside him so that Misty could sit down) and enjoy the glorious game here with me.  
  
Misty: Counter Strike is a killer-game, Ash.  
  
Ash: Yeah, I kinda noticed for two years ago. (he turned on the computer as he looked down onto his phone) Oy, I was pretty popular today, seven new messages. (he pushed the play- button)  
  
"Hey, Ash! I called to your office but you weren't there. What's this rumour I hear about you 'misbehaving' around the building, ey?"  
  
"Oi, Ash, stop dissing me man. I'm curious, I haven't heard the entire story and the parts I hear just goes from dirty to plain nasty. Call me!"  
  
"Oh hell no, you better call me now, man! Is it true that it's Misty?! What the hell is wrong with you?! I'm gonna ban you from Brock!"  
  
"With handcuffs?! From an empty elevator?! How many times have I told you to stop paying for the Playboy channel?! You're young and more stupid than you should be, if you have that channel, you'll always be tempted. Here are the consequences. Just take it easy, Tracey's here to fix everything, I'm gonna hook you up with the best brain-shrinker in the entire region."  
  
Ash: What's he talking about? He needs a shrink for even believing in those things.  
  
Misty: We did get out of an empty elevator with these handcuffs on and you did look pretty tired.  
  
Ash: I went by bike the whole way from Pikachu's daycare centre to the Indigo office building. Two different sides of a very big city.  
  
Misty: Yeah, but they don't know.  
  
Ash (picking up the phone): I'm gonna kill Brock after he's given us the keys. (Two signals went by before someone answered)  
  
Tracey: Hello?  
  
Ash: Hey, Tracey. You called my answer-machine apart...  
  
Tracey: Ash! I have not ever heard anything so perverted as I did today! How could you?! I mean, c'mon! You have an image to take care of! You have fans that look up to you!  
  
Misty (giggling): Ash has fans! That's a line I never thought I'd hear.  
  
Tracey: Is Misty there with you?! God, I swear – you need an agent, now. You can't possible screw this up more. The situation right now is unscrewable.  
  
Ash: Take a chill-pill, Trace'. Nothing happened. It's just speculating. Listen, yesterday Brock came by with these handcuffs and asked me to watch them for him and the next day when we woke up, Misty and I had the handcuffs on us.  
  
Tracey (even more shocked): Oh, so now you drink too!? Ash, you're going straight to re-hab and after that you'll need at least ten years intensive therapy.  
  
Misty (leaning over to the phone): He meant that nothing happened at all. We fell asleep while watching "Gone With The Wind". Don't worry, Tracey. I wouldn't let Ash get that far anyway.  
  
Ash: What's that suppose to mean?  
  
Misty: Nothing.  
  
Tracey: Oh – you finally signed in. Are you gonna be the usual dude?  
  
Misty: Huh?  
  
Ash: Naa, I'm gonna go for the CT this time. On what mission are you at?  
  
Tracey: I'm going for the VIP-mission.  
  
Ash: As a terrorist or a CT?  
  
Tracey: As a CT, 'n you?  
  
Ash: I think I'm gonna be the good guy for once.  
  
Tracey: Great, let's see if anyone else gets online so we're at least three in our team.  
  
Ash (leaning closer to the screen): Is that Brock?!  
  
Tracey: What? Where?  
  
Ash: You should get glasses. You can afford it. He's the only one who'd call himself "SexGod#1".  
  
Tracey: Ah, there!  
  
Ash (taking out his cellphone from his pocket): I put you on the speaker, Trace'. Um, hallo?  
  
??? (teasingly): You little brat. You played with the handcuffs after all.  
  
Ash: Brock! Where have you been?!  
  
Brock: I've been chillin'. Hey, I'm joining you and Tracey.  
  
Ash: I need the keys to the handcuffs, Brock. Do you know how hard it'll be to explain this?!  
  
Brock: Don't blame me. I told you not to play with them. Oh, and I also told you that when you put them on you can't take them off until the two persons wearing it falls in love with each other.  
  
Ash: As fast as I'm done with this game, you're giving me the keys.  
  
Brock: Yeah, yeah. Connect the phone to the speaker; I'll need your help through the game.  
  
Ash: Pikachu! Can you get me the black cable underneath my bed!?  
  
Pikachu (from the hallway): (Coming, Pikapi!)  
  
Misty: I don't understand the fun in these kinds of things.  
  
Ash: It's a way to get out the aggressions. I mean, if you go out in the city with an AK-47, in two red seconds you have Officer Jenny right after ya and then you'll face at least two years in prison for only going out with a weapon.  
  
Misty: Ash Ketchum!  
  
Ash (calmly): Yes, Misty Waterflower?  
  
Misty: Don't you ever repeat that line ever again! Do you have a clue of how unsafe the streets would be if people were allowed to go around with weapons like that!  
  
Ash (pointing at the screen): What's he doing? Ey, Brock, what the hell are you doing? You almost blew my head off!  
  
Brock: That was you?  
  
Tracey: You're not supposed to shoot the dudes in your team, man. If you do, we lose.  
  
Brock (surprised): Hey, Tracey! I didn't know you were there.  
  
Tracey: I'm not, kind of. I'm talking through the phone.  
  
Brock: Get outta here! Me too!  
  
Tracey: Wuah, hey! I said; don't shoot your companions, man!  
  
Brock: Sorry.  
  
Ash: Ha! I got two down.  
  
Brock: How many terrorists are we fighting?  
  
Ash: Um, let's see...it's a six on six battle.  
  
Misty: Do you guys have to play this?  
  
Ash, Brock and Tracey: Yes!  
  
Brock: Wait, I remember why I called now. Ash, you piece of crap!  
  
Ash: What do you want?  
  
Brock: What do you mean with walking around in the Indigo Office building, acting pervy all over the place!?  
  
Ash (tiredly): It wasn't like that.  
  
Misty: It was a big misunderstanding and in speak of which, you better come over with the keys, mister!  
  
Brock: I already told you how those handcuffs works. You have to fall inlove in order to make them go off.  
  
Tracey (sceptical): Yeah, like you had the handcuffs from the Shineodi- story.  
  
Ash: From the what?  
  
Misty: The story is true?  
  
Brock: I said it was.  
  
Tracey: No one knows if the story is true. It was a legend among the old Poderosu-tribe and they were eradicated for at least a thousand years ago. A script that was found outside Cinnibar Island told scientist about a young and beautiful princess called Paetna that refused to marry a stranger. That would be like dishonouring the entire tribe and it would piss the Gods off, you know the usual.  
  
Ash: Yeah, I mean we go through that all the time. Bewitched handcuffs there, pissed off Gods here – what do you mean the usual?!  
  
Tracey: I mean the usual as in "old-legends-from-history-way-back"-usual. Not as in "daily-routines-today"-usual.  
  
Brock: You know how the handcuffs looked like, Tracey?  
  
Tracey: There are pictures of the so called magical handcuffs. I can study them 'til tomorrow and come by to take a look at them.  
  
Misty: And what do we do if these are the handcuffs from that Poderosu- tribe?  
  
Tracey: There's nothing to worry about. I doubt that what you are wearing actually is the handcuffs that finally killed both the princess and Shineodi.  
  
Ash: Say what?  
  
Brock: Yeah, what do you mean "that eventually killed" them?  
  
Tracey: Shineodi really loved the princess but she made herself believe that she was in love with the strongest warrior of the Poderosu-tribe. But the legend says that she was in fact inlove with Shineodi and the reason to why they both finally died was because Paetna could not maintain herself from letting Shineodi come close to her one night.  
  
According to what she believed, her actions were unforgivable and when she told the warrior she was going to marry, the general killed her right in front of Shineodi...  
  
Ash: And you were saying "lived happily ever after", Brock?  
  
Misty: What happened to Shineodi?  
  
Tracey: The handcuffs took care of the rest. He had sworn that he would always be by her side even if it meant sacrificing his own life.  
  
Brock: Crap! I died.  
  
Ash: How could you miss him? You had neon signs pointing at him in at least ten different colours; it took him at least three minutes to choose a weapon...you have some serious reflex-job to do.  
  
Misty: Weren't we just talking about the handcuffs?  
  
Ash (keeping his eyes onto the computer screen): Old news, life goes on.  
  
Brock: Where have you guys gone? I can't see you.  
  
Ash: I'm invisible.  
  
Tracey: Why do you have to be so full of yourself?  
  
Ash: I said invisible not invincible! – Wuah, you have one coming at you Trace'.  
  
Tracey: Yeah, I saw him.  
  
Brock: How will you know if it's the real deal?  
  
Tracey: It has an inscription.  
  
Misty: How can you understand each other when you jump from subject to subject?  
  
Ash: Tracey, turn to your left – your left! That's your right!  
  
Tracey: You said turn to my left not your left.  
  
Ash: Can you see the helicopter?  
  
Tracey: One more floor.  
  
Misty: Hello? Can somebody please answer my question?  
  
Pikachu (from the couch): (It's no use, Pikachupi. I've tried to understand for years now.)  
  
Misty: Come here, Pikachu. We haven't been able to speak properly.  
  
Ash: You fix this Trace', I have your back covered.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Do I get into the game or what?  
  
I think I sat by the computer for at least five hours and truth is that I don't know how I managed to convince Misty to sit there for such a long time.  
  
After that, the day passed by pretty fast.  
  
I ordered a pizza for me and a Ceasar-salad for Misty. I mean, there's no way I'd go to sleep with an empty stomach and I haven't been at the supermarket for a while so I had a kitchen which was foodless, except for the moulding bread in the pantry which I had tried to not forget to throw away.  
  
While watching Animal Planet's "Donphans Survival In The Rocky Mountains" (a program chosen by Misty, who apparently was an active member of the Protection Organisation for Donphans in Johto) I couldn't stop thinking of the possibility that the handcuffs we were wearing, were the same handcuffs in that tribe-legend.  
  
If it was those handcuffs, what would we be forced to do? Would I have to go to expeditions concerning the lack of Wailmer's second evolution in the Chucara-sea outside Lilycove City?  
  
Or would I have to follow Misty through the dangerous forests of the Orange Islands in search of yet another possible Eevee-evolution?  
  
I hope not.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
********  
  
=) Chapter three, people!  
  
The Chucara-sea is something I made up and so is the Poderosu-tribe ^^  
  
There will be many made-up things in the coming chapters and the fourth chapter is on its way.  
  
Hope you liked this chapter ^^  
  
Bye!  
  
////  
  
Nikki 


End file.
